Primeiras Impressões
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: De que importava o assassinato? Vida e morte são coisas que fazemos quando estamos entediados. Mas aquilo era uma disputa que ambos pretendiam vencer.
1. O Gato de Shrödinger

**Primeiras Impressões**

**X**

**O Gato de Schrödinger**

O refeitório era, de um modo geral, o local mais animado da Wammy's House.

Naquela manhã, Roger Chase atravessou o refeitório em direção à mesa dos professores com um ar de aprovação, tanto pela animação do lugar quanto pelo delicioso cheiro de café fresco que vinha da mesa. Misturado a ele, havia chá.

_Earl Grey_, sem dúvida. Crianças superdotadas não se contentam com qualquer coisa.

Sentou-se no lugar do vice-diretor, como era de praxe, e correu os olhos pela mesa dos professores. De repente, suas sobrancelhas fizeram um movimento arqueado não planejado. Havia uma cadeira vazia.

"Onde está Morgue?"

"Wolpher Morgue?" A professora mais próxima levantou os olhos de seu prato de mingau. "Não apareceu ainda. Você sabe que ele _detesta_ manhãs."

Roger riu. "Difícil não saber. Às vezes eu tenho pena das crianças que tem a primeira aula com ele. Hey—Mello, não pense que eu não estou vendo isso."

O garoto louro, numa mesa próxima, baixou a mão cheia de cereais que estava pronto para jogar no amigo, do outro lado da mesa. Resmungou alguma coisa baixinho, mas de audível disse apenas "Desculpe."

Roger suspirou e fez um gesto qualquer com a mão, descartando-o. Estava ficando velho para aquilo, e garotos problemáticos como Mello sempre o faziam lembrar disso. Detestava crianças. E eles, mesmo com um QI de mais de 150, ainda eram crianças.

"É melhor ir pegar seu chá antes que esfrie," Falou a mesma professora de antes, sorrindo. "Ah, o mingau também está muito bom. Se bem que acho que você é do time dos cereais."

"Com certeza, muito obri—_Mello, o que eu disse sobre a guerra de comida_?"

Mello se virou lentamente, a colher cheia de manteiga que ele planejava jogar parada em sua mão. "Bom, na verdade, você não disse nenhuma palavra sobre isso especificamente."

"Muito engraçado. Estou morrendo de rir." Roger apoiou o rosto nas mãos. "Já que está tão animado essa manhã, por que não vai acordar Morgue?"

"Morgue? Wolpher Morgue, de matemática aplicada?"

"_Professor_ Morgue." Roger corrigiu. "É. Você sabe onde fica o quarto dele?" Mello ficou quieto e amarrou a cara, o que, obviamente, significava _não_. Mello nunca admitia que não sabia coisas. "Fica no terceiro andar, junto com o quarto dos outros professores. O nome está na porta."

Mello deu de ombros. "Ok. A comida está horrível hoje, mesmo." E saiu do refeitório, deixando estas últimas palavras de desafiador desdém para trás.

**X**

"Morgue!" Mello bateu na porta, bem forte. Não houve resposta. "_Professor_ Morgue!" Ele chamou de novo, acrescentando o título a contragosto.

Ainda estava tudo silencioso. Mortalmente silencioso. Mesmo encostando o ouvido na porta, Mello não conseguia ouvir som algum, nem mesmo um respirar. "Já são quase oito da manhã!" Por fim, se afastou e bagunçou a franja com as mãos. "Será que ele saiu?"

O que era aquilo embaixo da porta?

Mello se abaixou, intrigado. Era um minúsculo ponto vermelho. Quase completamente embaixo da porta, quase impossível de perceber, quase invisível. Mas estava lá. E era sangue.

"Mas que _infernos_ é—Professor Morgue! Abre isso! O senhor está bem?" Ele praticamente surrou a porta, gritando. Mas, de novo, não houve resposta. Os olhos de Mello vasculharam o corredor rapidamente. Precisava de algo pra arrombar a porta.

Nada. O lugar era completamente liso, a não ser pelos tapetes no chão e os quadros na parede.

_Os quadros na parede_! Mello virou rapidamente e arrancou a pintura mais próxima, uma frondosa macieira, sem dúvida pintada por um dos alunos. Virou-a. Ali estava, o pedaço de arame que a mantinha presa ao prego na parede. Arrancou-o sem pensar duas vezes.

Sempre dava certo nos filmes.

Dobrando-o ao meio, Mello enfiou o fino pedaço de ferro na fechadura e girou. Nada. Retirou-o, fez pequenas dobras e tentou de novo. Ainda nada. Dobrou a gazua improvisada ao meio de novo, para deixá-la mais rígida, e enfiou com rispidez no buraco da fechadura. Antes que percebesse, sua mente repetia _Pai Nossos_'s repetidamente.

Girou-a. E ouviu um _click_.

O olhar dele, quando abriu tropegamente a porta, começou pelo pequeno rastro de sangue que vira sob a porta e seguiu-o. Seguiu-o até a sua fonte. Até a cabeça do homem de onde pingava.

Deitado na cama, a cabeça e o braço pendendo displicentemente para fora desta, estava Wolpher Morgue, com um tiro na têmpora.

A cabeça de Mello pensou a mil. Não havia nenhum revólver à vista. A porta estava trancada quando ele chegara, trancada por dentro. Seus olhos correram para a janela: ela estava escancarada. _Mas é impossível_ gritou o lado racional_ este é o terceiro andar._

Ele deu um pulo para trás, na defensiva. _O assassino ainda deve estar aí dentro!_ lhe ocorreu, de repente, e ele se amaldiçoou por ter deixado o revólver na mesa de cabeceira.

Se a pessoa estava lá dentro, estava com um revólver, sem dúvida. Carregado, provavelmente. Entretanto, se Mello fosse embora, daria a ele a chance perfeita de escapar pela porta aberta.

Embaixo da cama, dentro no armário, no banheiro. Eram os únicos esconderijos possíveis. Aguçou os ouvidos, tentando captar algum som. Um respirar, um tremor, qualquer coisa. Mas só conseguia ouvir o ruído distante que vinha do refeitório.

Estava num impasse. E tomou uma decisão. Talvez ele fosse morrer por isso, talvez não.

Primeiro, jogou-se no chão e viu embaixo da cama, quase esperando ver o cano de uma arma apontado direto na sua cara, mas não havia ninguém. Em seguida, abriu o armário. Vazio, assim como o banheiro.

Não havia mais ninguém vivo naquele quarto além dele.

Tomado, ao mesmo tempo, de medo e alívio, Mello finalmente foi capaz de pensar com calma. Já tinha visto gente morta antes. Sua própria _mãe,_ só pra começar. Mas tinha acontecido um assassinato dentro do orfanato. Pior que isso—havia um _assassino_ dentro do Wammy's House.

Ele estava nessa linha de pensamento quando aconteceu o que poderia acontecer de pior.

Veio aquela voz transparente que ele conhecia tão bem: "O que aconteceu?"

E quando Mello se virou, Near estava parado na porta. Near, parecendo que ia despencar no chão a qualquer momento, como sempre. Near, a expressão em seu rosto neutra, como sempre. Enrolando uma mecha de cabelo, como sempre. _Estupidamente irritante_, como sempre.

"O que parece que aconteceu?" Mello rosnou, entredentes. "Vá chamar Roger!"

"Você matou o professor Morgue, Mello?"

"Ah, _claro_ que matei, Near. E fiquei aqui _parado_, esperando você chegar, porque eu acho _o máximo_ ir pra cadeia." Mello deu dois passos até a porta e segurou Near pela gola da camisa branca, mas o outro não teve reação alguma. "Faça mais uma pergunta imbecil dessas e você vai encontrar o Morgue rapidinho. Agora _vá_ chamar o Roger!"

Near mal o ouvia. Encarou fixamente Wolpher Morgue com seus olhos glaciais. Ele gostava de Morgue. Morgue era gentil, jamais gritava. Havia sempre um quê de tristeza, uma coisa qualquer de melancolia por trás de seus olhos. E vinha fazendo uma pesquisa sobre números primos, nos últimos anos, que era bastante promissora.

"Quem arrombou a porta?" Near perguntou quando afinal houve silêncio.

"_Eu_ arrombei." Rosnou Mello. Não era conhecido por sua amabilidade, mas era inegável que estava anormalmente irritado, até mesmo para os padrões Mello. Empurrou Near de lado. "Eu mesmo chamo Roger, então, já que você nem consegue _andar_ direito. Não mexe em nada. E não deixa ninguém entrar."

Quando os passos altos de Mello desapareceram nas escadas, Near notou, pela primeira vez, que seus pézinhos estavam ensopados de sangue.

**X**

"Me deixa cuidar desse caso."

"Não, Mello."

"Por favor!"

A cabeça de Roger rodava. Wolpher Morgue estirado na cama, o sangue, a polícia. Não gostava de Morgue, nunca gostara. E não era agora, pelo simples fato de que ele estava _morto_, que ia gostar. Mas sabia no que isso implicava. Se havia um assassinato, havia um assassino.

"Ninguém que aqueles idiotas da polícia podem mandar vai ser mais inteligente que eu!" Mello bateu as mãos na mesa de Roger.

"Não vai ser um detetive da polícia." Roger massageou as têmporas. Detestava, _odiava_ crianças. "Você mal fez quinze anos."

"Nenhum detetive vai ser mais inteligente que eu!" Continuou Mello, irritado "A menos que seja ex-aluno do orfa—ah." Seus olhos se arregalaram em entendimento. "_Ah_."

"Que bom, você entendeu." Roger pegou o telefone e começou a discar. "Agora, saia."

E Mello não era uma pessoa obediente, mas saiu. Embora não sem bater a porta atrás de si.

"Ele não te deu o caso, deu?"

Mello não se virou para ver quem falara. Mesmo que não conhecesse de cor o timbre daquela voz, a musiquinha eletrônica irritante—_Tetris_, algum lugar no fundo da mente de Mello identificou vagamente—seria o bastante para denunciar o dono dela.

"Não, Matt, não deu. Vai chamar o L."

"Os outros alunos estão ficando meio alvoroçados, ninguém disse a eles o que aconteceu direito." Prosseguiu Matt. "Só viram o corpo sendo retirando. Já estão dizendo todo o tipo de coisas: _overdose_ de pílulas pra dormir, drogas..."

"Ótimo. Se L tiver que interrogar alguém, quanto menos as pessoas sabem, melhor." Ele tamborilou os dedos na parede, impaciente. "Quanto tempo pode levar pra aqueles idiotas da polícia fazerem uma autópsia?"

"Algumas horas, se formos otimistas."

"Deviam ter levado um dos malucos por biologia daqui. Aposto que eles diriam em que _minuto_ o Morgue morreu."

"Pra que todo esse mau humor?" Matt se levantou e deu um tapa amistoso no ombro do amigo. Não apenas sua boca, mas seus olhos sorriam por trás das lentes amareladas dos óculos. "Anime-se. L está vindo."

**X**

Near acordou muito cedo naquele dia.

Tão cedo que mal amanhecia quando ele fechou a porta de seu quarto. Fechou-a atrás de si, muito suavemente, como de costume, e andou até os portões da Wammy's House. Roger estava lá, e franziu o celho quando o viu chegar.

"Near? O que faz aqui, à essa hora?"

"L está chegando, não está?"

O vice-diretor arregalou os olhos. "Diabos, quem te contou isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ninguém. Mas era meio óbvio. É claro que o caso tem de ser resolvido o mais depressa possível, e L precisava chegar em um horário que não causasse alvoroço entre os alunos, mas que tivesse luz o bastante para analisar a cena do crime."

Roger ficou quieto. Esperava, do fundo do coração, que Near fosse o único a ter deduzido isso, ou em breve _todas_ as crianças da Wammy's House estariam de pé, atropelando-se pelos corredores, na esperança de ver o detetive que pretendiam de suceder.

"Ele deve chegar em breve."

Mal Roger o disse, viu-se, através das barras de ferro, uma limusine preta estacionar do lado de fora da Wammy's House. Uma limusine perfeita, brilhante, de longe grande demais para um único passageiro. É claro que pertencia a L.

A primeira coisa que Roger fez foi desativar o alarme, digitando a seqüência de seis números. Em seguida, puxou as chaves do bolso e abriu os portões, ao mesmo tempo em que L saía do carro com seus movimentos vagarosos.

Near prendeu a respiração, mas ele respirava tão baixo normalmente que não foi possível perceber. Vira L muito poucas vezes na vida. Todas tinham sido inesquecíveis.

L entrou e mexeu os dedos dos pés descalços, sentindo o chão. Tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos para cumprimentar Roger, que lhe estendeu a própria mão. "Olá, Roger." Ele disse, apenas.

"L—"

"Me chame de Ryuuzaki enquanto estivermos cara a cara, por favor."

"Ryuuzaki," Roger se corrigiu com um aceno. "estou muito feliz por você ter vindo. Não sei o que fazer, eu—"

L não fez nenhum sinal de ter ouvido uma palavra sequer. "Olá, Near." Ele disse, voltando os olhos para o garoto curvado e descalço, como ele. "Parece que você pegou todos os meus hábitos ruins."

Near o cumprimentou com um respeitoso aceno de cabeça, mas nada disse. Roger, irritado, acrescentou: "Eu não avisei ninguém da sua vinda, Ryuuzaki. Near deduziu que você estava chegando sozinho."

"E eu não esperava menos dele." L assentiu. "Agora, vamos. Quero ver Morgue o mais depressa possível."

E eles foram, no passo lento que era peculiar tanto a L quanto a Near. Roger achou que enlouqueceria. Mas, afinal, chegaram ao terceiro andar e viraram no corredor cercado de fitas amarelas que diziam _cuidado_ e _não entre_.

"Acho que essa é a minha parte favorita desse trabalho." Comentou L, levantando uma das faixas com as pontas dos dedos e passando por baixo. "Cruzar todos os obstáculos em que está escrito _não entre_ e _somente pessoal autorizado_."

Lá estava, a cena do crime, quase intocada. O corpo não estava lá, mas o formato em que fora encontrado fora desenhado no colchão e no chão. L mordeu a ponta do polegar.

Foi aí que começaram a ouvir passos altos e apressados, ficando cada vez mais altos e cada vez mais apressados, e uma respiração ofegante. Quando se viraram, ainda houve tempo de ver Mello passando pelas faixas amarelas sem nem ao menos lê-las. Near não deixou de notar, quase com um sorriso, o quão simbólico aquele gesto era.

Quando ele afinal chegou perto o bastante, apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos para recobrar o ar.

"Está atrasado, Mello."

É claro que Near disse isso com o único propósito de provocar. E é claro que não ficou decepcionado. O olhar de Mello seria capaz de assustar aos deuses e aos demônios. A mão dele tremia, como se fizesse enorme esforço para não sacar a arma e descarregá-la na cabeça de Near.

Near não apenas estava lá para recepcionar L, e ele não. Near estava jogando isso na cara dele.

"É—tive_—problemas_ com o relógio." Justificou-se, enquanto tentava sugar ar. Depois, respirando fundo e se recompondo, acrescentou. "Olá, L."

"Ryuuzaki, por favor." Corrigiu o detetive, ainda mordiscando seu polegar. "Estava achando estranho que você não tivesse chegado."

Roger tossiu com desaprovação. Pretendia que as coisas funcionassem de um jeito muito simples: L chega; L resolve o caso; L vai embora. Sem Mello e Near _atrasando_ tudo. "Podemos começar?" Perguntou.

"Ah, eu já comecei." Respondeu L, tranqüilamente. Ninguém soube de onde, porque obviamente não estava lá antes, mas um papel impecavelmente branco entitulado _Autópsia_ apareceu nas mãos de L. "Podem me esperar no corredor? Tanta gente observando me deixa desconfortável."

E eles esperaram. Roger olhava de dez em dez segundos no relógio, enquanto Near brincava com os bonequinhos de lego que trouxera no bolso. De tempos em tempos, o impaciente Mello roubava um olhar para dentro do quarto, e eis o que ele viu a cada relance.

A) L sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, olhando do papel em suas mãos para a cama. B) L pegando alguma coisa minúscula no chão com a ponta dos dedos. C) L agachado ao lado da cama. D) L remexendo os documentos em cima da mesa.

E no momento seguinte, ele estava saindo do quarto e dizendo "Terminei".

Roger arregalou um pouco os olhos e conferiu o relógio. Quanto tinha se passado? Vinte minutos, no máximo? "Mas já?"

"Sim," L admitiu sem modéstia. "Na verdade, chega a ser um pouco óbvio. E não se preocupe, o assassino não oferece perigo _algum_." Ele até mesmo sorriu nesse ponto, tranqüilizador.

"Oferecendo perigo ou não, Ryuuzaki, eu preciso saber quem é essa pessoa."

O que havia de mais encantador em L era como ele podia manter aquele revirar de olhos tipicamente infantil, aquele quase sorriso, aquela postura de causar exasperação nas mães, mesmo sendo tão brilhante. A expressão em seu rosto, se bem lida—e tanto Mello quanto Near sabiam lê-la o bastante—poderia dizer _Mas isso não seria divertido_.

Então, seus olhos duros como britas pousaram sobre a dupla improvável.

A mente de Near previu o que estava para acontecer.

"Dê o caso a eles, Roger."

A mente de Mello gritou _o quê?_

"E aquele que resolver primeiro..."

A mente de Near disse _Eu_ e ele se assustou, pois não pensava coisas assim com freqüência.

"... Estará um passo mais próximo de seu me sucessor."

A mente de Mello riu. _Não perde por esperar, moleque albino_.

**X**

**A/N: Aaaand... we're off!**

**Esta nobre história começou a ser escrita já há... algum tempo. Este vitamina pessoa que sou eu estava esperando te-la escrita inteira antes de postar, mas ó vida! acalmai, meu castigado coração!, obviamente não foi possível. Ao menos--júbilo!--o segundo capítulo deste pedacinho de internet está completo.**

**Fãs do L, este pequeno e esquizofrênico ser, não sei como hão de receber a notícia, mas esta será a última aparição dele em carne e osso, se não me engano. E eu raramente me engano.**

**Tão doce e adovável narrativa contou com a betagem da não menos doce e adorável Chibi Anne. Palmas para ela, ó jovens mortais!**

**É sempre um prazer receber elogios--digo, saber o que os leitores pensam. (Como se pudessem pensar mais alguma coisa desta nobre pessoa que sou eu!)**

**Narcisismos à parte, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Kisskiss!**


	2. O Anel de Möbius

**Primeiras Impressões**

**O Anel de Möbius**

Apenas uma palavra. Foi só isso que Near disse.

Na verdade—sejamos justos_._ Duas. Mas o _obrigado_ veio muito baixo para ser notado, e só o _adeus_ foi ouvido.

Já Mello, disse menos ainda. Mello não disse nada. Mello retorceu os lábios num sorriso esgarçado, comprido, como se todo o sentimento não coubesse na elasticidade da boca. Mello puxou uma barra de chocolate do bolso e começou a comê-la. Mello acompanhou com os olhos o carro de L sumir no fim da rua, mas não acenou nenhuma vez.

Então Roger saiu murmurando alguma coisa sobre café da manhã, e que eles fizessem o que bem entendessem. Near acenou vagamente com a cabeça. Mello olhou pra ele. E só então falou.

"Eu vou ganhar essa, Near. Espere pra ver."

**X**

"L deixou."

"O _quê_?"

"Deixou. Pôs eu e Near pra perseguir o assassino."

"Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas... Isso não é meio _perigoso_?"

"Não, Matt, seu idiota, L já descobriu quem é. Só quer testar nossas capacidades."

"Sei. Puxa, isso é tão... uau. É a chance que você sempre quis. E quando a gente começa?"

"Hoje, acho, se bem que Roger não vai nos deixar faltar na aula para—espera aí. Como assim _a gente_?"

**X**

Talvez o passo de Near estivesse um pouco mais rápido que o de costume. Talvez seu corpo estivesse um pouco menos mole. Talvez seu olhar estivesse um pouco menos ausente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava _animado_.

Aquilo era um jogo. Near gostava de jogos.

Bateu na porta do vice-diretor suavemente como sempre, apenas de modo audível o bastante para não passar em branco, e ouviu um "Entre".

Roger estava sentado em sua cadeira, massageando as têmporas, e baixou os olhos depois de constatar quem era. "Ah, olá, Near," Cumprimentou-o com desânimo e, Near não deixou de notar, uma bem-disfarçada ponta de irritação. "o que foi?"

"A autópsia," Ele esclareceu de modo bem breve. "presumo que L tenha deixado-a com o senhor."

"Ah, sim. Claro." Roger remexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesa, separando-os como Moisés fez com o mar vermelho. Pegou um em especial e estendeu-o. "Aqui. Pegue. Ah, estou tão cansado."

Near pegou o documento e esperou que Roger continuasse a falar, com educação.

"Como é que uma coisa dessas foi acontecer?" Ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Tem um assassino à solta nesse orfanato..."

"L disse que não temos com o que nos preocupar. Ele não vai cometer mais nenhum crime." Near enrolou uma das mechas do cabelo com os dedos, e seu tom saiu menos reconfortante do que ele pretendia. Bem menos.

"Como ele pode saber de uma coisa dessas?"

"Não sei ainda, mas L nunca nos deu qualquer motivo para não confiarmos nele."

Havia algo no olhar de Near. Não como fogo, nunca como fogo, mas como água. Água se infiltrando em cada canto, contornando cada obstáculo. Água que fará quantas curvas forem necessárias, quantos desvios aparecerem, mas que há de chegar ao mar.

Roger achou que fosse se afogar.

Então, ele entendeu uma coisa. Embora não demonstrasse jamais, a lealdade de Near para com L era tão canina e ferrenha quanto a de Mello. E ele também pretendia ganhar aquele jogo custasse o que custasse.

**X**

Near analisou cuidadosamente qualquer coisa sobre aquela folha de papel branca por mais de uma hora. Leu e releu cuidadosamente, gravando cada pequeno detalhe em sua mente. Um HD duas vezes maior que o de qualquer computador.

Em seguida, ele pegou sua pilha de baralhos, acumulada ao longo dos anos, e começou a fazer castelos de cartas.

_(bala pertencente a uma arma de pequeno porte)_

Havia uma certa beleza em castelos de cartas. Se você olhasse os de Near de perto, perceberia que eles eram mais do que um hobby ou um mecanismo para ajudá-lo a pensar. Eram _arte_.

Ele juntava cartas que combinavam, assim como, na vida, pessoas que combinam se juntam.

_(tiro dado a menos de um metro de distância)_

Valete de paus e ás de ouros.

_(não há outras lesões)_

Dama de copas e rei de espadas.

_(horário provável da morte: entre as 5 am e 7 am do dia 20 de fevereiro de 2004)_

Três de espadas.

_(assassino à direita da vítima)_

Dois de ouros e cinco de espadas.

_(não é uma autópsia muito surpreendente)_

Seis de paus e nove de ouros.

_(os motivos mais prováveis do crime:)_

Ás de ouros.

_(dinheiro,)_

Ás de espadas.

_(vingança,)_

Ás de copas.

_(ciúmes.)_

Então, de repente, uma porta se abriu e o aquário de cartas de Near estava destruído, e ele teve meio segundo para pensar em quantas vidas já haviam sido destruídas só com uma porta abrindo, como seu castelo de cartas fora.

Isso antes de levantar os olhos e encontrar Matt parado a porta.

"Opa. Ah. Quer dizer—desculpa." Foi o que ele disse, coçando a nuca com culpa descontraída. "Eu não sabia que você estava aqui dentro."

"Certo." Near assentiu. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Não sei bem. Mello está há tanto tempo olhando a cena do crime que eu fiquei entediado, e as pilhas do meu _game boy_ acabaram. Aí eu decidi andar por aí, sei lá, passar por lugares onde nunca vou, meio aleatoriamente—tenho certeza que tem um verbo pra isso..."

"Vagar."

"É. Pode ser."

"Certo."

A oportunidade perfeita para Matt ir embora sem ser deseducado surgiu. Mas, ao invés disso, ele tossiu baixinho e ficou por ali, na porta. Quando transcorreram cinco segundos de silêncio, disse: "Quer ajuda pra remontar o castelo?"

"Não, obrigado."

"Você estava pensando no caso, não é?"

Near começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo. "Estava."

"É, eu imaginei." Matt alisou a frente de sua camiseta listrada de preto e branco, e Near pensou em quantas camisetas naquele mesmo formato ele tinha. Matt gostava de listras. Alguns faziam piada e diziam que ele usava _sempre a mesma camiseta_, e Matt respondia _me poupa o trabalho de escolher roupas_, mas Near conseguia ver diferenças. A costura na barra. O cumprimento das mangas. A largura das listras.

"O que você quer?"

"Nada, acho." Deu de ombros. "Na verdade, quero saber o que você pensa do caso. Eu ainda acho tudo isso tão _surreal_."

"L diz que o assassino não oferece perigo a ninguém mais. Este fato sozinho já nos fornece algumas _pistas_." Near recomeçou a remontar o castelo enquanto falava. Dama de copas e rei de espadas. "Foi um assassinato cometido por um motivo muito específico, não num ímpeto. Preciso conferir se Morgue tinha um testamento."

"Você acha que era herança?"

"Aproximadamente trinta por cento de chance, assim como ciúmes e vingança."

"Ainda sobram dez por cento."

"É a margem de erro."

"Claro," Matt jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Ele tinha o tipo de risada larga que ocupava todo o ambiente. "faz sentido. Vocês dois são tão engraçados. Você pensa _tanto_ antes de agir, e Mello faz a primeira coisa que lhe ocorre."

"Branco e preto." Near repetiu a analogia a cores que já tinha ouvido tantas pessoas fazerem sobre eles dois.

"Pois é. Mas a maioria de nós prefere enxergar a coisas em _tons de cinza_." Fez um desleixado sinal de continência. "Bom, parece que você ainda quer _pensar _mais um pouco. _Falou_, Near. Boa sorte."

"Certo."

Matt saiu, e Near sabia que ele não contaria nada do que tinham conversado a Mello, assim como não lhe contara nada do que Mello estava fazendo. No final, ele só se importava com a diversão, sem assumir complexos lados ideológicos.

Near era branco, Mello era preto. Mas Matt se enganava se pensava que era um tom de cinza.

Matt era _listrado_.

**X**

A porta na frente da qual os três param diz _17 Wolpher Morgue_.

O primeiro perguntou "O que _você _está fazendo aqui?"

O segundo não disse nada.

O terceiro revirou os olhos como quem prevê a confusão.

**X**

"Francamente, quantos anos vocês têm, mesmo?" Matt assumiu sua posição favorita na cadeira rotatória: as costas apoiadas na mesa, os pés sobre o espaldar da cadeira.

Ele previra que isso iria acontecer, é claro. Enquanto Near se concentrava na autópsia, Mello recolhera todas os provas da cena do crime para análise. E agora não queriam trocar informações.

"Eu não tenho _nada_ a declarar." Disse Mello, subindo na cama e vendo a altura da janela. "Será que atiraram nele lá de baixo? Talvez o impacto fosse o bastante para que ele caísse para o outro lado..."

Ele começou a imitar a torção do corpo para ver a verossimilhança, quando percebeu que Near estava sorrindo. De fato, aquele garoto albino tinha _muita_ sorte da arma dele estar no andar debaixo, sob o travesseiro.

"Você sabe, não sabe?"

"Havia algumas coisas interessantes da autópsia."

Normalmente Near não fazia isso. Não provocava diretamente. Na verdade, ele não teria problema algum em compartilhar com Mello todos os detalhes da autópsia, mas não o faria até ter certeza de que também teria acesso às pistas.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?" Perguntou Mello, testando o trinco da porta.

"Vim ver as possíveis rotas de fuga." Near se levantou e debruçou-se sobre o peitoril da janela. "A única parece ser a janela. Como é muito alta, o assassino deve ser alguém jovem..."

Houve um silêncio. Estava começando a entardecer e as coisas ficavam naquela espécie de meia luz que tornava tudo mais difícil de ver. Matt decidiu que era hora de intervir.

"Ok, escutem, parem com isso." Ele disse, como quem fala com duas crianças. Quanto à idade, Matt era o do meio, mas em questão de maturidade parecia ser décadas mais velho. Ele nunca se metia nessas pequenas disputas. Mas, é claro, aqueles videogames pareciam tudo, menos adultos. "Vocês não vão conseguir resolver o caso assim. Ou os dois trabalham juntos, ou o segredo de quem matou Wolpher Morgue se vai com o L!"

"Trabalhar juntos!" Mello enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, exasperado. "L nos deu o caso para testar nossas capacidades. Se trabalharmos juntos, qual o sentido?"

"Calma lá, trabalhar juntos só quer dizer que não vão ficar mantendo _segredinhos_ um do outro." Revirou os olhos por trás das lentes amarelas dos goggles. "Quem descobrir o assassino primeiro, ganha. _Voilà_."

"Isso _nunca_ vai dar certo!"

Near enrolava uma mecha de cabelo continuamente, assistindo o calvário de Mello, que provavelmente preferia se vestir de mulher e dançar a hula do que admitir que precisava de ajuda.

"Não sei se você já reparou, Matt, mas eu e o Near não somos exatamente _amiguinhos_." Continuou Mello, quase cuspindo.

"E daí?" Matt deu de ombros. Em seguida, sorriu. "Não é maravilhoso? Você vai _usar _Near friamente para atingir seus objetivos! Ah, esse é o meu _bad boy_."

"... Da próxima vez que falar qualquer coisa desse tipo, serão os _seus_ dentes por _aquela _janela."

"Certo, certo, falemos sério então." Matt girou um pouco a cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. "Vocês devem ter mais ou menos uma semana pra resolver isso antes que a polícia comece a se envolver. Talvez menos. Temos que trabalhar mais ou menos rápido. Eu não estou pedindo para se abraçarem e cantarem _Amigo Estou Aqui_, mas pelo menos não ficarem tentando passar a perna um no outro."

Mello suspirou e passou a mão pela sua franja irregular. Chocolate. Precisava de chocolate. Não _podia_ passar por esse momento terrível sem chocolate. Planejava guardá-lo para mais tarde, mas enfiou as mãos num dos vários bolsos da calça e puxou uma barra pela metade.

Mordeu. Ah, bem melhor.

"Ok, Near," Ele virou devagar, fazendo um esforço enorme para falar cada palavra. "eu recolhi todas as provas, e te mostro se você me der a autópsia."

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Não me diga que está hesitando, Near." Havia uma nota, muito bem escondida, de desespero na voz de Mello. Dava a Near essa sensação boa, de uma espécie de poder, pois _todo_ o orgulho de Mello desmoronaria se ele recusasse. "_Near_!"

A pausa foi, talvez, longa demais. Mas, por fim, os cantos dos lábios de Near se curvaram naquele quase sorriso característico e ele inclinou a cabeça. Olhando-o assim, você poderia pensar que ele parecia fraco demais, meigo demais para estar no meio de tudo aquilo. Uma borboleta em meio ao caos.

"Quando começamos?"

A borboleta que, ao bater as asas, causava furacões do outro lado do mundo.

**X**

**A/N: Olá, queridos.**

**Bom, eu só pretendia postar este quando o terceiro estivesse pronto. E o terceiro está no meio. Provavelmente só vai ter quatro capítulos.**

**Ah, todos os títulos dos capítulos são uma referência nerd 8D acerte todas e você ganhará um prêmio. Hm... eu só não sei qual é, ainda. Acho que nosso belo ganhador poderá escolher. (Na verdade, o título da fic também é uma referência nerd: Primeiras Impressões = PI = 3,14. Isso mesmo, aquela coisa que você usa pra calcular a área e o perímero do círculo.)**

**(Tá, não foi por _isso_ que eu escolhi o título, mas a Anne percebeu e é uma sacada nerd legal. Ou não.)**

**Enfim, eu gostaria muito de saber opiniões. Os suspeitos só serão introduzidos no próximo capítulo, mas acho que as coisas estão começando a tomar forma. Ah, e eu agradeço à _Anne, decoy-b, Debby-Chan, Nanase Kei, _e _Raayy._ You rock! **

**Ah... e a Raayy perguntou: **O Mello vai ganhar por que você odeia o Near, ou você vai destruir um pouco mais do ego do Mello? **O que me faz perceber que sou uma pessoa horrível, porque eu seria capaz de fazer ambos. /shot/ Opiniões a respeito?**


End file.
